love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump!
is μ’s third album as well as their third single. It was released on August 24, 2011. It is also included in all of μ's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, on both a CD and Blu-ray disc. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/Blu-Ray' # #Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 # (off-vocal) #Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 (off-vocal) Videos Single = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Summer wing Tonde Summer wing Naze ka mieta ashita no tokimeki…Dou shiyou kana? Tsukamaete Motto Shinin’ Motto Dreamin’ Tanoshiku shichau yo Hane ga haete Watashi no kokoro wa kumo no ue Sasowarete tooi sora Tooi umi SUPIIDO dashite F.L.Y!! Unto unto hizashi abinagara (Kira kira kira tte mabushii kibun) (Kira kira kirari ochiru ase ni) Kagayaku omoide kasaneyou (Kira kira kira tte kagayaku yume) Kono tatta ichido no kisetsu wo sagashite ita n da Manatsu no sei da yo 1,2,Jump! Hikari no SHAWAA hajikeru Kimochi ga ii ne, Ii yo ne? Unazuite Vacation (Summer wing) Natsuiro egao de 1,2,Jump! Pika pika FEISU agetai Issho ga ii ne, Ii yo ne? Unazuite yo (Summer wing) Atsui kedo (Atsui kara) Atsui kara (Ureshikute) Ureshikute (Tanoshii ne) Tanoshii ne Summer day Surechigatte tagai ni tokimeku…Dou shita n darou? Oikakeru Sou da Shinin’ Sou da Dreamin’ Fushigi na yokan de Toorisugita kaze kara kanjiru natsukashisa Miagereba tooi sora Tooi umi Muchuu ni natte T.R.Y!! Yatto yatto koko de aeta kara (Kira kira kira tte ureshii kibun) (Kira kira kirari koko de aeta) Watashi to omoide tsukurou yo (Kira kira kira tte watashi no yume) Atsui mune no naka de kiseki wo sagashite ita n da Hoshi yori tashika na 1,2,Love! Hikari ga yoru wo teraseba Mirai ga aru yo, Aru yo ne? Saikou no Location (Summer time) Hoshi made dare ka no 1,2,Love! Doki doki HAATO uchiage Kibou ga aru yo, Aru yo ne? Negai wo itte Hoshi yori tashika na 1,2,Love! Hikari ga yoru wo teraseba Mirai ga aru yo, Aru yo ne? Unazuite Vacation (Summer wing) Manatsu no sei da yo 1,2,Jump! Hikari no SHAWAA hajikeru Kimochi ga ii ne, Ii yo ne? Unazuite Vacation (Summer wing) Natsuiro egao de 1,2,Jump! Pika pika FEISU agetai Issho ga ii ne, Ii yo ne? Unazuite yo (Summer wing) Atsui kedo (Atsui kara) Atsui kara (Ureshikute) Ureshikute (Tanoshii ne) Tanoshii ne Summer day |-| Kanji= Summer wing 飛んで Summer wing なぜか見えた明日のときめき…どうしようかな? つかまえて　もっとShinin’ もっとDreamin’ 楽しくしちゃうよ 羽が生えて私のこころは雲の上 さそわれて遠い空　遠い海 スピードだして F.L.Y!! うんとうんと陽射し浴びながら (キラキラキラってまぶしい気分) (キラキラキラリ落ちるアセに) 輝く思い出かさねよう(キラキラキラって輝くユメ) このたった一度の季節を探していたんだ 真夏のせいだよ 1,2,Jump! 光のシャワーはじける 気持ちがいいね、いいよね? うなずいてVacation(Summer wing) 夏色えがおで 1,2,Jump! ぴかぴかフェイスあげたい 一緒がいいね、いいよね? うなずいてよ(Summer wing) 暑いけど(熱いから)熱いから(嬉しくて) 嬉しくて(楽しいね)楽しいね Summer day すれ違って互いにときめく…どうしたんだろう? おいかける　そうだShinin’ そうだDreamin’ ふしぎな予感で 通りすぎた風から感じる懐かしさ みあげれば遠い空　遠い海 夢中になって T.R.Y!! やっとやっとここで会えたから (キラキラキラってうれしい気分) (キラキラキラリここで会えた) 私と思い出つくろうよ(キラキラキラって私の夢) 熱い胸のなかで奇跡を探していたんだ 星よりたしかな 1,2,Love! 光が夜を照らせば 未来があるよ、あるよね? 最高のLocation(Summer time) 星までだれかの 1,2,Love! どきどきハートうちあげ 希望があるよ、あるよね? 願いを言って 星よりたしかな 1,2,Love! 光が夜を照らせば 未来があるよ、あるよね? うなずいてVacation (Summer wing) 真夏のせいだよ 1,2,Jump! 光のシャワーはじける 気持ちがいいね、いいよね? うなずいてVacation(Summer wing) 夏色えがおで 1,2,Jump! ぴかぴかフェイスあげたい 一緒がいいね、いいよね? うなずいてよ(Summer wing) 暑いけど(熱いから)熱いから(嬉しくて) 嬉しくて(楽しいね)楽しいね Summer day |-| English= Summer wing Fly, Summer wing Why did tomorrow’s heart-pounding excitement appear to me…What should I do? Catch it, Shinin’ more, Dreamin’ more We’ll have so much fun! Wings sprout out taking my heart above the clouds Lured to a distant sky, A distant beach Speed up and F.L.Y!! While basking tons and tons in the sunlight (Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkling, A dazzling feeling) (Sparkle, Sparkle, Shimmering, Sweat drips) Let’s pile up the shining memories (Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkling, Shining dreams) I had searched for this one-time season It’s midsummer’s fault, 1,2,Jump! A shower of light bursts out This feeling is great, Isn’t it great? Nod in agreement, It’s Vacation (Summer wing) With a summer-colored smile, 1,2,Jump! I want to show you a twinkling face Being together is great, Isn’t it great? Nod in agreement! (Summer wing) The weather’s hot but (Because things are hot) Because things are hot (It’s nice) It’s nice (And fun) And fun Summer day Our hearts pound as we pass each other by…What could be the matter? I’ll chase it, That’s right, Shinin’, That’s right, Dreamin’ What a mysterious premonition I feel nostalgia from the passing breeze If I look up I’ll see a distant sky, A distant beach Enthusiastically T.R.Y!! Because we were able to meet here at long, long last (Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkling, A happy feeling) (Sparkle, Sparkle, Shimmering, We were able to meet here) Create memories with me! (Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkling, My dreams) I had searched for a miracle within your warm heart A light more definite than the stars, 1,2,Love! If such a light illuminates the night The future will exist, It exists, right? This is the best Location (Summer time) Launching someone’s throbbing heart, 1,2,Love! All the way to the stars Hope exists, It exists, right? State your desires A light more definite than the stars, 1,2,Love! If such a light illuminates the night The future will exist, It exists, right? Nod in agreement, It’s Vacation It’s midsummer’s fault, 1,2,Jump! A shower of light bursts out This feeling is great, Isn’t it great? Nod in agreement, It’s Vacation (Summer wing) With a summer-colored smile, 1,2,Jump! I want to show you a twinkling face Being together is great, Isn’t it great? Nod in agreement! (Summer wing) The weather’s hot but (Because things are hot) Because things are hot (It’s nice) It’s nice (And fun) And fun Summer day Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Theme Songs Category:Single